


Valentine’s Quickie

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot (L&O: SVU) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Valentine’s Quickie

Alex secretly loved the gala’s the D.A’s office and the department held regularly throughout the year. Not only was it a throwback to the events she regularly attended growing up, but it was always a chance to show you off. As much as your relationship had started off privately and just for the two of you, as the years went on, things became much more public. She would insist that you join her with the squad for drinks, proudly wrapping an arm around you or placing a gentle kiss against your lips. Her heart swelled whenever her head would swivel in the courtroom to see your face in the gallery, knowing just how much you love watching her kick ass. Her love for you outshone everything in the world, and you felt just the same.

Tonight when she’d stepped out of the bathroom to see you decked out in the scarlet dress her heart nearly stopped. You’d barely noticed, latching a necklace around your throat as you turned to her with a smile, asking if she was ready to go. She fumbled with a response and you giggled, kissing her gently before reminding her that a car would be there in ten minutes

The evening was spent socializing with various people from the legal world. You knew a small handful of them, friends of Alex’s from the D.A’s office, from the SVU squad, a small amount of more personable defence attorneys. Throughout the night you stayed glued to her side, not that you had much choice, she had a loving though nearly iron grip on you as you moved through the crowd. You picked on appetizers, sipping back cocktails, laughing over jokes and stories, though most of your time was spent gazing at you girlfriend as she talked. She alway got so passionate that you could simply get lost in her eyes at the way she told a story, the way she spoke, it simply made you grin like a school girl. You often wondered what made you so lucky that you were able to call Alexandra Cabot your girlfriend.

You’d taken a moment as she’d started to dive into a topic you knew nothing about to escape to the bar, refilling your drinks. You were surprised when her body suddenly caged you into the bar from behind, her lips meeting your bare shoulder before biting into your neck.

“You look so fucking stunning tonight sweetheart, you know that?” She murmured into the shell of your ear and you giggled.

“I had a feeling.” You turned your head, catching her lips in a kiss.

“I don’t know how much longer I can keep my hands off you.” She admitted, her fingers already teasing up your sides.

“Then don’t.” You smirked back.

“Well that’s wildly unprofessional.” She countered, capturing your lips in another kiss, “but I do know of a back bathroom that’s never used.”

“Really?” You hummed, kissing at her jawline, “it’s not some shitty one stall meant for employees bathroom, is it?”

“On the contrary” she bit into your neck, “it’s a classy one off a back hallway no one really knows about.”

“Lead the way…” you gave a nod of thanks to the bartender, passing Alex’s drink to hers as you casually followed her through the ballroom. As much as you knew she was about to steal you away to fuck the shit out of you, you didn’t need everyone at the gala to know that.

Reaching the bathroom you found that it was, indeed a classy one, two large stalls (that were empty), a couch and array of products available to whoever graced its presence. The basin was a gorgeous marble and the mirror more than sparkling. 

The second you were inside Alex flicked the lock so no one could interrupt you, her next move was firmly grasping you around the waist, pinning you to the door. Her lips met yours with a fire behind them, an ache she’d been trying to ignore the whole evening. You returned her feverish kiss, arms wrapping around her neck, tugging her impossibly close to you while her tongue plunged into your mouth. Her knee planted against the door, thigh directly between your legs under your skirt, one of her hands grasped at your hip, encouraging you to roll your pussy on her leg. Breaking free of the kiss to let out a gasp you dropped your head onto her shoulder,

“Good girl…” she murmured, “just like that…” Alex’s head tilted, teeth scraping against the skin of your neck, leaving a fluttering of kisses before starting to suck in a bruise on your skin. Her arm wrapped all the way around you, dragging your pussy across her thigh right as she clenched the muscle, pulling a moan from you at the sensation. One of your hands dug into her hair while your hips continued to roll, increasing in speed while you all but whined into her skin.

“Baby… _please_ …”

“Uh-uh…you’re coming on my fingers, understood?” She lifted her head up, her hand grasping your chin to get your eyes level. You nodded meekly, a gasp escaping your lips as your clit hit just the right spot on her leg.

“Please fuck me.” You begged, the desire more than evident in your eyes, pulling a chuckle from your girlfriend. 

“Since you asked so nicely.” She smiled, kissing you gently while she dropped her leg from between yours. She pulled you to the basin in front of the large mirror, wrapping her arms around you from behind as she nipped at the skin of your shoulder. “You have to watch though sweetheart…want you to see how gorgeous you are when you come.”

With a brief nod from you, Alex rucked up the skirt of your dress, bunching it around your waist, thankful that you’d chosen a tighter skirt and it would stay up unprompted. Sliding your drenched panties to the side her fingers started toying with your folds, spreading them open for you to see in the mirror, your wetness smearing her hand and your thighs.

“So fucking beautiful.” She murmured into your ear, nipping at the lobe while she began to circle your already throbbing clit. You whimpered at the feeling, hips jutting up against her hand as you clenched down around nothing. 

Alex watched the way your thighs tried to rub together, chuckling lightly. Her hand slid down, slicking her fingers with your juices before sinking one into your heat. You moaned at the sensation, your eyes fluttering as she began to finally fuck you. It didn’t take long for her to slide in a second finger, curling and twisting with ease inside your cunt. She cooed praise into your ear, leaving soft kisses on your neck, watching the way her fingers disappeared inside of you. Your breathing picked up, the feel of fire beneath your skin shooting through you as the pressure built up. Alex’s fingers sped up, the heel of her palm dragging over your clit sporadically.

“Such a good girl,take my fingers so well sweetheart.” She murmured, “you want me to strap you when we get home?”

“ _Yes..please!_ ” Your voice cried out at the feeling of her thumb flicking at your clit, the thought of her fucking you into the mattress nearly pushing you over the edge. Your head fell against her shoulder, lips meeting her neck as her fingers curled right against the spongey spot within you, pressing harder focussing on that spot as she felt you begin to tremble, “fuck I love you.” You panted, lost in a wave of bliss as Alex murmured into your ear.

“Enough to marry me?”

“ _Oh God!_ ” You yelped, orgasm burning through you, “ _yes! Yes!”_

Your body shuddered against hers, legs nearly giving out as you hit your peak. Alex’s grip tightened around you, keeping you upright while her fingers slowed, eventually pulling out of your pussy. Despite panting for breath you were quick to suck her digits into your mouth, sucking them clean. She pecked your cheek softly, cooing gentle praise at you while her hands rubbed up and down your arms. She readjusted your panties and dress before encouraging you to lean into her embrace, her lips hitting your forehead. You hummed in satisfaction, kissing at her shoulder softly.

“You okay?” She asked, smoothing a piece of your mussed hair back.

“Yeah.” You smiled, accepting the kiss to your lips as she stroked your cheek, “might need a minute.” She chuckled softly.

“Take some time, I’ll get you a fresh drink.” 

Alex waited for your nod of reassurance before leaving a kiss on your forehead and slipping from the room. You freshened up, taking full advantage of the array of products stashed in the baskets before fixing your hair and lipstick, making sure everything was properly in place. Back out in the main hall you unsurprisingly found Alex at a high top alongside Olivia. Giving the brunette a warm smile you wrapped around Alex, nuzzling into her side as she looped an arm around you. You let out a happy sigh at the way she curled you into her embrace, laying a kiss on the top of your hair. You accepted the fresh glass of champagne, thankful for the drink being able to cool you down a bit. Olivia glanced between the two of you, the smirk on Alex’s lips and the fact that you were all snuggled up and quiet now.

“You two just snuck off to fuck didn’t you?” She asked, you blushed but giggled. It wasn’t the first time Alex had dragged you off at a party and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

“Now why would you think that?” Alex quipped, the gleam in her eye giving any hint of secretiveness away.

“Jesus…” Liv shook her head, happy when Fin popped around to drag her off for something. You took a moment, appreciating Alex’s embrace around you, shifting your head to kiss her cheek.

“Alex?” You asked softly.

“Yes my love?”

“Did you…mean what you said earlier?” Your brain had finally come down from the clouds long enough to fully digest her not-so-dirty talk.

“I did.” The blonde laughed quietly, ducking to kiss you gently, “can’t say I planned it that way, it kinda just slipped out.” She grimaced slightly as you pulled your head off her shoulder to look at her properly, “we can have a re-do?”

“No.” You smiled, kissing her again, “it was hot. I liked it. Thought maybe you were just trying to coerce a yes out of me through an orgasm.” You teased and she scoffed.

“As if you would have said anything but.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” With one last kiss, you decided it was time to call it a night, bidding goodbye to whomever you needed, you left arm in arm, grateful to have the rest of the evening to yourselves.


End file.
